


Maneuvers

by micehell



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, PWP, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-11
Updated: 2005-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Malcolm practice... maneuvers in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maneuvers

Trip figured with his advantage of weight and height, that if he just went in quick, he could take Malcolm out right away, and the match would be over. And it would have been, except that Malcolm wouldn't hold still long enough for him to get his punch in. And really, it should have been easy since he had to be practically living in Trip's pockets considering the number of hits he'd managed to get in.

Before he quite had time to figure out what had happened, Trip was on his back, Malcolm staring intently into his face as he pinned him to the mat in an unbreakable hold. Malcolm’s voice was low and breathy as he said, “Do you yield?”

Trip licked his lips, mouth suddenly gone dry. That face, that voice, those words… well worth a couple of bruises if he was going to be treated to such a lovely sight. Not that he’d say the lovely part out loud, not unless he wanted a few more bruises to add to his collection. His own voice was none too steady as he answered, “You win. Like always.”

Malcolm shook his head. “It’s not about winning. It’s about making sure you’re able to defend yourself when you’re attacked.”

Trip’s body was beginning to react to being held by Malcolm. If they didn’t move soon, Malcolm was going to be in no doubt about how Trip felt about being attacked. “You’ve made your point,” ………..

………. “now get off.” Malcolm laughed at Trip’s unwitting innuendo. “I’d be happy to get off.” Malcolm allowed himself the smirk at his own double entendre, then stood up, holding out his hand to help Trip rise.

At which point Trip showed that he had been paying attention to Malcolm’s lessons. A hard pull, a fast roll, and Malcolm was pinned beneath Trip, who was grinning smugly. “Well, well, well. Looks like the tables have turned.”

It seemed so to Malcolm, too. Ah, things were finally going the way he’d planned. “So it would seem.”

Trip looked at him warily. He obviously didn’t trust Malcolm’s capitulation. He leaned further into Malcolm, using his weight to hold him down. “Do you yield?”

Malcolm wanted to do just that. He’d even reserved the gym for a whole hour of private instruction, just in case something like this came up. And something was definitely coming up. Smiling, Malcolm nodded and said, “Of course. Do you need any help getting off?”

Trip shook his head. “Malcolm, two double entendres in a row? You’re just asking for it.”

Now that Malcolm thought about it, maybe he should have just done that. All his subtleties hadn’t gotten him anywhere in his attempts to get Trip to notice him. Yet a couple of silly puns had seemed to get through just fine. Well then, subtlety be damned. With a quick shimmy of his hips, Malcolm brought his hardening erection in contact with Trip, happy to feel an answering hardness there. “So you finally noticed. I was beginning to think I’d have to” ……….

………. “beg you to fuck me before you got the point.” That comment set Trip’s head to spinning, as his fantasies and reality slammed into each other, merging into one. He was having trouble drawing breath into lungs that seemed to have forgotten how to function, but he gave the effort up as lost when Malcolm tipped up and kissed him.

The kiss was tentative at first, lips making small forays into foreign territory, but not going too far. Tongues made light contact, tips flicking at each other while lips barely touched. Then desire made Trip bolder, his lips molding themselves to Malcolm’s, their tongues drawn into deep, wet caverns, sucked irresistibly in.

They had to stop eventually, both of them panting heavily, but before Trip could even begin to get his breath back, Malcolm knocked it out him again. “Fuck me, Trip.”

“Uh,” was Trip’s articulate response.

Malcolm smiled, seeming perfectly content to wait for Trip’s blood supply to return to his brain.

“Gah,” was Trip’s next attempt.

Before he could make a third try, Malcolm did a quick roll, putting himself back on top. His cock pushed against Trip’s in the maneuver, and any hope Trip might have had for coherent response was washed away in a flush of pleasure. He could barely even help Malcolm out when he started to undress the two of them. Malcolm had them naked in short order with his usual efficiency.

Malcolm pulled a small tube of lubricant out of one of the pockets of his uniform and waggled it in Trip’s face. “Have you decided? Do you want” ……….

………. “to fuck me?” Trip nearly came just hearing those words from Malcolm’s mouth. Did he want to fuck him? Like he hadn’t dreamed about it almost nightly. Like he hadn’t… well, no more dreaming needed. Not with Malcolm almost demanding he do it.

But Trip wanted this to be just right. And that meant taking his time, exploring all his options, as it were.

Pushing him back down on the mat, Trip started the kiss at Malcolm’s lips before working his way across the planes of his face. Teeth came into play with the earlobes, then his tongue licked down Malcolm’s corded throat, before they both joined forces with his fingers to play across hardening nipples.

Malcolm moaned. “That’s so good. Want more, though. I want you in me now. Do I have to beg?”

Trip paused in his downward exploration, mouth poised over Malcolm’s swollen cock. “Um, I’m kind of busy here.”

Malcolm shook his head. “Tick, tick, tick, Trip. There’s a time limit on the offer.”

Trip just smiled and scraped his teeth down the length of Malcolm’s cock before tonguing the underside right below the slit.

Malcolm’s hips arched, and he moaned again. “So good. Ok, you’ve convinced me. Maybe I'm willing to extend the window of opportunity.

It was the last coherent thing he was able to say for a while. When Trip sucked hard and swallowed around him, Malcolm seemed to lose all sense of the English language except for the words fuck, me, and please. And one other word, shouted as he came. “Triiiiiii” ……….

………. “iiiiip.” Hoshi sped up when she heard the shout from inside the gym. She knew the commander and lieutenant had the reserved the gym for private instruction, but she’d come down here to see if they’d mind if she watched. She was looking to improve her fighting abilities, and thought she might pick up some pointers.

Watching two good-looking guys wrestle was just a bonus.

But it sounded like they were taking things a little too far in there. She keyed the door, ready to break up the fight, except that the door wouldn’t open. She tried it again, but got the same result. She couldn’t hear anything else from inside, but if they’d locked the door, that didn’t bode well. Maybe they’d decided to really fight, and didn’t want to be interrupted.

Or maybe one of them had decided that. Hoshi didn’t believe that either one of them would truly hurt the other, but sometimes, living in close quarters as they did, tempers flared, and people did things they normally wouldn’t.

Maybe if they knew she was out here, it would defuse the situation. “Commander,” ……….

………. “Lieutenant? Do you need any help in there?” Malcolm started, afterglow dying at the thought of Hoshi walking in on them.

Trip smiled and called out, “No help needed in here, Ensign. We’ve got everything well in hand.” He lowered his voice and said to Malcolm, “Don’t worry, she can’t get in. I locked the door. Now where were we?”

Malcolm was still tense, but when he heard nothing more from Hoshi, he felt himself relax. Where were they? “Let’s see, we were at the place where you had just blown my brains out, and I had just had the most intense orgasm of my life.”

Trip looked smug. “Yeah, I thought that’s where we were at.”

Malcolm allowed that the smugness was well deserved. Trip had talent. But there was still something that needed to be taken care of. Retrieving his little tube of lubrication, he squeezed out a generous portion on his hand and reached out for Trip’s still-hard cock. “And we were just about at the point where this,” he grabbed hold of Trip’s sex, smearing the lube up and down its length, smiling at Trip’s groan, and continued, “was in me.”

Trip seemed to have gone non-verbal again, but he had no problems using the remaining lube to coat his fingers and start to prepare Malcolm. Though Malcolm had just come, he felt a twitch in his cock as two of those slick fingers pushed inside him, stretching him.

The prep was quick as Malcolm was ready to go, but Trip paused and asked, “Are you sure about this?”

Malcolm groaned. He’d been pretty much sure about this from the moment he’d met Trip, and he was tired of waiting. “I really, really want you.” Just in case that wasn’t clear enough, he gave a hard squeeze to the cock in his hand, earning a groan from Trip.

“And I really,” ……….

………. “really want you.” God, did Trip want him. He pulled away from Malcolm, squeezing the base of his cock to calm it down. “But I’m not going to be doing anything besides coming if you don't stop that.”

Malcolm laid down on the mat, grabbing his knees and spreading himself wide. His face was flushed, and his cock was already hardening again. “Now.”

Trip was over Malcolm before he’d finished that single syllable, positioning his aching cock against that tight hole. He pushed in, going balls deep in one, long thrust. Malcolm’s groan answered Trip’s own. It felt so good.

Unable to hold back, Trip set a quick pace. He was thrusting deep and hard, shifting his hips to find the perfect angle. He grabbed Malcolm’s legs, pressing them further back into his chest, nearly bending him double as he pounded into him.

Malcolm was mumbling, “Yes, yes,” over and over again. His legs were trembling from the strain Trip’s weight placed on them, but it didn’t stop him from trying to push back against Trip with each thrust. The feel, the sight of him was too much, and Trip gave a few more hard thrusts and came, vision whiting out as his orgasm scoured through him.

Finally possessing enough energy to roll off of Malcolm, he reached out and took Malcolm’s still-hard cock in hand. A couple of firm strokes, and Malcolm was shouting out his second climax.

They both just lay there breathing heavy for a while, too sated to do much else. Sounds at the door caused them both to sit up, though.

Malcolm grabbed their uniforms, and threw Trip’s at him while he shimmied into his own. “I only reserved the room for an hour. We have to hurry, or people are going to walk in on us.”

Trip just smiled, and got into his own uniform. He didn’t know what Malcolm was trying to cover up. Anyone who came close to them was going to be able to smell what they’d been up to. But Trip was looking forward to more sex, and wasn’t about to set Malcolm off at this point.

They heard the captain’s voice from outside. “Trip,” ……….

………. “Malcolm? Are you guys Ok? Hoshi said she heard yelling from in there. You two aren’t killing each other, are you?” Jon rapped on the door, giving Phlox a look when there wasn’t an immediate reply.

Jon had thought Hoshi was making too big a deal of things when she reported the situation to him, but the door wouldn’t open, even to his codes. Either it was broken, or someone had deliberately tried to keep everyone out. He needed to talk to Trip either way. It was just as well that he’d met Phlox on his way here, because it looked like he might be needed.

“Trip, Malcolm?” Before he could say anything else, the door opened and his two officers walked out. They didn’t look like they’d been killing each other, but they did look a little rumpled.

Trip smiled at him. “Sorry, Cap. We were just doing a little… one on one training in there, and didn’t want to be disturbed.”

Jon shook his head, confused. “And that’s why you reserved the gym. Why did you have to lock the door?”

Trip and Malcolm looked at each other before Malcolm answered, “We were going over some new moves, and didn’t want to get distracted by someone walking in on the middle of them, Sir. It could have led to… injuries.”

Well that kind of made sense. Jon was about to tell them to just post a sign next time, but was distracted when Phlox started to sniff Malcolm. Ok, that was new behavior for his doctor, though it wasn’t like he didn’t expect a certain amount of oddness from Phlox.

Malcolm shied away from him, blushing, but didn’t say anything. Jon thought that was pretty odd, too.

“Do you mind if I observe you next time you… practice?” Phlox was wearing his usual grin, not seeming to notice Malcolm’s reaction.

Jon was just getting more confused all the time. While he’d understood why Hoshi had wanted to watch Trip and Malcolm fight, after all she was trying to improve her skills, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Phlox would want to. Or why both Trip and Malcolm were blushing now.

Shaking his head again, figuring that it was probably one of those things he was better off not knowing, he turned to Malcolm and said, “Just put up a sign next time,” ……….

………. “that ought to keep everyone happy.” Malcolm nodded his head, willing to agree to anything to get this conversation over. And to get away from Phlox’ nose. “Of course, Captain. We’ll just be going then.”

He quickly grabbed Trip’s hand and pulled him away, but wasn’t fast enough to not hear Phlox call out, “Just give me a call anytime.”

Trip laughed as they turned the corner. “Well that went well.”

Malcolm sighed, his blush finally starting to fade. “Not quite how I would have phrased it. Though it went much better than it could have if you hadn’t locked the door.” He stopped, looking at Trip. “Why did you?”

Trip smiled. “I’d noticed that when you’d reserved the gym, you’d listed it as a private session. I’d hoped that maybe that might mean something. Or that I might be able to make it mean something. So I locked the door, just in case. I may not have been an Eagle Scout like you, but it doesn’t mean that I’m not prepared.”

Malcolm returned the smile. He’d thought he was seducing Trip, when Trip had been ready to seduce him. What was the expression about great minds thinking alike? “Well now that we’re not allowed to lock the door on the gym anymore, it looks like we’ll have to find somewhere else to… practice.”

Trip just smiled and pulled him along, heading in the direction of his quarters. Malcolm followed quite willingly. Everything was working out even better than he’d planned.

Now if they could only keep Phlox from watching.

/story


End file.
